The List
by Pseudonym Jareth
Summary: Bobby loses a game to John, and is forced to do something outrageous. Bobby makes a deal, and John has to do something too. Surprises wait around the corner though...Set when John is still in school. John/Bobby


_So, my FIRST fanfic on Bobby/John. Notes... Nah, just that I spent a lot of time through it._

_Disclaimer: Nope, the infamously hot John and cute Bobby are not mine._

_If they were, they'd be having a relationship, and Rogue would be having sex with Logan. Or Gambit...Take your pick._

_ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW. THING.._

The List

John chewed his bottom lip anxiously. It wasn't like Bobby to be so slow. He peered inside the room.

"You're so fucking slow," John drawled out, snapping the lighter on and off. A agrivated Bobby turned around and glared at John.

"It's not my fault you won the game," the cyrokinetic snapped. He stood up, flexing his hands.

"Done," he declared. John checked the camera.

"I'm surprised you got it done," he smirked back. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"And I am getting out."

"Uh uh." A foot blocked Bobby's exit. A sly smile decorated John's face.

"Not until you sign the contract," he continued. Bobby frowned.

"This wasn't part of the game." John laughed and pointed to the paper.

"Until now," he continued, prodding Bobby. The ice mutant sighed, running a hand through his hair. Truth be told, he was smiling inside at the playful banter. He grabbed the paper disgruntedly, and flipped through it.

"Hold it. What the hell is this?!" The cyrokinetic yelped. A smirking John slid up to him.

"Just a little... Insurance," John replied, tapping his lips thoughtfully. "Y'know.. The usual that word never gets out. You take all responsibilty. I'm not tied to anything..." Bobby grit his teeth forcefully.

"Any way I could change your mind?" Bobby pleaded. The pyrokinetic laughed.

"Follow this list.. Pick annyyyyyy one...," He drawled, "Take your time. You'll need it."  
Bobby frowned, As the last drop of hope leaked out of him.

A happy John sat on the bed, watching a frazzled Bobby flip through the list.

"Jump Warren? Punch Summers? Write a love letter to Kitty? Say I love you to the cafeteria lady? What the hell, John!" Bobby cried, obviously distraught. The pyrokinetic gloated silently and congratdulated himself on a job well done. It was a genius list, plus a few jokes he stuffed in there he was absolutely sure that Bobby would not choose.

"So. Have you chosen?" John asked, quirking his lips. Bobby looked up, a innocent look on his face.

"I have a deal. I'll do everything on this list, BUT you'll have to do something a friend will pick. Like.. Rogue," Bobby sniggered. He knew John didn't like Rogue a lot. John frowned but nodded.

"Fine."

A frazzled cyrokinetic flopped on his bed, while a smirking John observed him.

"Dude.. I should kill you for this!" Bobby exclaimed, grasping John's shirt. The pyrokinetic sniggered.

"You have any idea what I went through today? I got slapped by Kitty and Rogue, kissed by Remy, seduced by Warren, detention from Summers, and a blush from Jubilee. Oh yeah, and Ms. Grey's speech on relationships," Bobby finished, drawing a deep breath. John laughed, ticking a few items.

"So. You jumped Warren, wrote a love letter to Jubilee, kissed Remy, punched Summers, and asked Kitty if she was a lesbian,"John said, ticking a few more boxes.

"Yeah..." Bobby groaned.

"Well. You have ten left," John encouraged.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Kiss anyone I want, but haven't before, blah blah, and something. Wasn't Logan on that list too?" Bobby mumbled. Rolling over, he grunted.

"I need ice cream."

John just shook his head.

Bobby came back, a carton of ice cream in one arm, a spoon in the other. The metal spoon glittered, the ice catching the light. John rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, crack time," The pyrokinetic mumbled under his breath. Bobby pretended not to notice. Shoving the spoon heaped with vanilla ice cream into his mouth, he sighed blissfully and swallowed the rest quickly. John watched on in fascinated horror.

"I reckon you're mental. No one eats that fast," John noted. Bobby looked at him.

"You don't even eat this stuff," Bobby retorted. John rolled his eyes.

"Just saying."

"You know, I reckon I should give you a big fat kiss for putting me through that hell," Bobby snapped sarcasticly at John, through his second tub of ice cream. John smirked evilly at the ceiling and stood up, walking over to where the ice mutant rolled his eyes, chomping on ice cream on a spoon and all. John knelt on his bed, holding the cyrokinetic's spoon.

"You did say I had to do something on the list to someone." John paused, observing Bobby's face.

"Happy Birthday," he said deviously, and ran his hands through Bobby's hair. The spoon began to frost over and John laughed lightly.

And kissed him. Bobby sat shocked, John's warm lips pressed aginst his frozen ice cream lathered mouth. The pyrokinetic's tongue found it's way into Bobby's and licked the ice cream. John broke the kiss, and climbed off the bed.

"Night Drake."

_---_

_Hahaha. _

_There's still an epilogue. :D_


End file.
